You know me too well
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: One-shot. Kagome's sent to get money from a rival gang. More drabbles...


She was dressed in gray. Not black, _gray._ The dusty gray you see in the shade. That was why she wore gray because when you're spying from dark alleys, if you're wearing something too dark, you might as well be waving a neon sign.

Her love of the color gray was more of an investment than a love for the color. To be quite honest, her favorite color was red. In fact, the only color other than gray she wore at the moment was red. She glanced down at her blood stilettos and smiled affectionately.

People called her the Gray Lady, which she did _not_ approve of. She had a name and a code name and neither of those was Gray Lady. When people called her that, she felt like an old hag and more than once she had pressed her pretty red heels into someone's throat making them swear never to call her by that again.

She was pushed up against an alley corner, watching the cheap hotel's parking lot. She sighed. Tokyo could be such a disgusting place. Over the hotel's dingy walls she could see sky scrapers that sparkled like all the diamonds the people had that could afford the pent houses. She would never be there. Right now, she didn't even own a car. She'd walked here, going by back roads and keeping her sunglasses down so no one recognized her. She would forever be a gangster, working for the other big boys.

Working for the big boys was why she was here right now. She'd much rather be playing pool with Sango but what InuYasha said went, since it was his gang.

"Kagome, go check in on my brother," he'd said smoothly to her. "I want to know what the bastard's up to."

"Anything else?" she'd asked stiffly. InuYasha knew how good she was at her job: his own personal little hit man, but he continued to send her on trivial drug runs and money thefts to keep her down so she didn't get any ideas of pulling mutiny and kicking him off his high horse.

InuYasha had given a squeeze to the blonde pin-up prostitute on his lap. She'd giggled flirtatiously. "You know what to do," he'd said. "I'm in need of some cash."

So here Kagome was, waiting in a dark alley for Sesshomaru to come around, like he always did. She'd been here two hours already and was getting annoyed with the daiyokai's lack of punctuality.

Almost as soon as she ended that thought, the roaring of an Italian sports car filtered to her ears. Screeching tires stopped in the empty parking lot. The demon stepped out of his Ferrari Enzo, the envy of every person in Tokyo. Kagome especially liked it because it was red. Blood red. And it matched her shoes perfectly.

Sesshomaru leaned against the side, crossing long legs out in front of him. Kagome sighed angrily when he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, puffing and taking his time. The audacity. She had a schedule and the sooner she got out of her, the sooner she could get back to her pool game.

_Just go in the damn hotel_, she yelled in her mind. Confrontations in parking lots were dangerous. Kagome lived for danger, don't get her wrong. Being around the woman was a constant adrenaline rush. The days she got to pull a gun on someone was a sure sign it was a good day. But she didn't like the fact that at any minute someone could drive by, look out a window, or walk up. Jumping someone in a hotel room was much easier.

"I know you're there," Sesshomaru's voice floated over.

"You always did know my best hiding places, Sesshomaru," she said grinning. She sauntered out of the shadows, red pumps clicking on the asphalt. She stopped a couple feet from him, resting her weight out on her left hip, popping her right out seductively.

"Why are you here?" he asked, drawling on the cigarette.

"That's gonna kill you, you know," she said wrinkly her nose at the smell.

"Why are you here?" he repeated.

"The usual," she replied, slipping a hand in her dusky leather jacket and feeling the cold metal of the gun under her fingers.

"My hanyo half brother wants money, again?" he asked not at all surprised. "What for this time?"

"InuYasha has prostitutes and dealers to pay, Sesshomaru," she said pushing her dark sunglasses up onto the top of her head.

"As in _I_ have prostitutes and dealers to pay," he clarified. He dropped his cigarette and grinded it with his heel.

"Of course," she said grinning.

"And if I don't?" he asked. "Why does InuYasha's debt automatically become mine?" For this first time, his cold baritone emanated anger. When their famous gangster father left the mob to Sesshomaru, not InuYasha, the younger brother left with half the gang. Since then, it had been all out war. Sesshomaru was the level-headed on, clearly the better choice for a leader. InuYasha was act first, ask questions never: a bad personality for living on this side of town.

"InuYasha will come barging in, guns a'blazing," she said tilting her head with a smiling. "He'll demand money and you'll give it to him because dealing with him is worth a lot more than whatever you're paying him. Like always."

"You know me too well," he said adjusting the sleeves of his coat. "But this time, I refuse."

Kagome instantly whipped out her pistol, holding it up to his chest. To her surprise, Sesshomaru only chuckled. He stuck his hands into his empty jacket pockets- the image of cool and collected.

"Why so intent on getting InuYasha's money?" he asked.

"He's my boss," she said. "I do what he asks."

"That involves paying for _his_ prostitutes?" he shot, hitting a nerve.

"I'm the one in his bed when it counts," she defended.

"And you know all of his secrets, I presume?" Sesshomaru asked smirking.

"Yes," she replied firmly and without hesitation.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and placed a hand on her gun, lowering it a little. Her response was cocking it. "Game's over, Kagome," the demon said.

"The game's just getting started," she said giving him an identical copy of his own smirk.

Sesshomaru kissed her in every sense of the word 'forcefully.' Her gun clattered to the ground and her hands wound into his silver hair. His tongue explored her mouth as he pressed her to his chest. His fingers ended up under he dark skirt, rubbing against her clit. She groaned, tightening her grip in his long hair. She pressed her hand against his crotch, but he knocked it away, determined to stay in control. She groaned as his finger rolled around between her legs. She locked her knees forcing herself to stay up. Her head rolled back as she cam. Sesshomaru kissed her deeply as she moaned.

He pulled away after a minute. "You know everything?" he asked.

"InuYasha tells a lot when you give him vodka and mind blowing sex," she replied with a breathless grin.

"I'd rather not dwell on the image of my woman fucking my half-brother," he said with a grimace. "Even if it was purely business."

"I thought of you every time, Sessh," she said arm around his waist. He led her around to the passenger door and opened it for her. She slipped into the seat, and breathed in the smell of leather. "This one new?" she asked when he got in the driver's seat.

"It's to celebrate you coming home," he said, rolling the engine over. "Blood red, just like you like it."

She laughed, rolling down the window to feel the air on her face. "Let's go knock the hanyo down a couple notches," she told the demon.

"How about all the way down?" he asked rolling his down as well.

She pushed her sunglass back over her eyes.

"Even better."


End file.
